My Sweet Little Crona
by deaththekids sis
Summary: Real original ya no this is just another story where crona gets turned into a child so please don't hate and please read and review "MOMMY!" Crona screamed shaking the meister " please don't die mommy please" she cried as the meister didn't stir.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my sweet little crona , this is a kima story as well and just to let you know pewdiepie , and cryaotic will be mentioned in this story , don't like it don't read thank you **

* * *

It was Monday morning and the beginning of school for the soul eater gang but it was really no surprise that no one came . Soul , maka , kid , Liz , patty , tsubaki , black star , ox , harvar , Kim , Jackie , kilik , the pots and crona were the only students to go to school that day . The weapon , meister pairs were sitting in class when Liz started getting nervous. " guys it feels like we're being watched " Liz said , " there's not a soul near or in the school Liz " maka said . " yea ma- " kid was cut off by a loud scream " SOUL PROTECT REALESE !" . The wall near maka exploded knocking the meister unconscious but she was able to hear a concerned crona yell her name before everything went black .

_dream_

_" Logan " an 8 year old maka yelled out for her oldest brother " well hey there maka whatchya been up to " Logan said his voice thick with a southern accent . " mama's callin ya " maka said as the 12 year old got up from sitting in the grass just outside their home " all ight let's get goin them betta not keep mama waitin" he said and put the young girl on his shoulders. " can we get Emma and Angel first ? " maka asked , " sure " Logan said and the two took off ._

_" Emma Emma Emma " little maka yelled from her brothers shoulders " onee-chan ! " Emma yelled and ran up to maka as Logan put her down . " Emma have you seen Angel ? " maka asked searching for her second oldest brother . " he and mama and papa are inside " the 6 year said before dragging maka inside . _

_" DAMMIT KAMI I TOLD YOU TO STOP TEACHING OUR KIDS JAPENESE ITS BAD ENOUGH THEY HAVE THAT DAMN SOUTH ACCENT !" Spirit yelled at Kami as she just stood there " WELL IF YOU WEREN'T OUT SLEEPING WITH OTHER WOMEN YOU COULD BE HERE TO PLAY WITH , AND IF I HAVE TO REMIND YOU , YOUR CHILDREN !" Kami screamed just as loud .A 10 year old boy was sitting in the corner almost willing himself to disappear . " Your scarring angel " Kami said , " Kami is something wrong " a man with blond hair and green eyes asked walking into the house " no nothing's wrong Donovan " spirit said to the family friend . " Well it don't sound like it " Donovan said glaring at spirit " Donovan leave " Kami said as the kids just watched in the door way " but I want to stay beautiful " Donovan said walking up to Kami " Hey get aw-" spirit was cut off by a witch blasting through the window . Maka was knocked unconscious ._

_When maka woke up bodies littered the floor Angel , Logan , Emma and Kami . Spirit was still breathing but was unconscious . " mommy ,MOMMY" maka yelled shaking her mother " mommy wake up please MOMMY !" Maka yelled as a now conscious spirit pulled her away from the bloody woman . " MOMMY!" _

" MOMMY!" A little girl with pink hair yelled shaking maka awake . " c-crona ?" Maka asked shocked at the 6 year old sitting on her stomach , the only thing on her was a black dress that was way to big for her . " mommy your okay " crona said hugging the meister as 13 confused faces looked at her . ` what happened ` maka mouthed to the group as they watched . Black star shrugged and Tryed to pull crona off of maka . " MOMMY!" Crona screamed and maka instantly pulled her back remembering the body of her own mother . " I don't want to go with the scary people " crona cried as tears ran down her face " that lady said they might hurt me and that mommy would forget me , do you remember me mommy ? " crona asked looking desperately into maka`s eyes . " of course I remember you how could I forget my baby girl " maka cooed hugging the girl's tiny body close to her as if to protect her from harm . Maka was shocked by how quick she was to answer the child's question , " hey maka do you even know how to take care of a kid " soul asked " of course I do " maka answered " but you can't raise a child by yourself " tsubaki pointed out as everyone else agreed . " Hey kid you don't scare her that much you ask " ox said " SHE'S SO CUTEEEEEE!" Patty yelled as tsubaki and Liz agreed . " maybe that's why you scare her if you remember crona doesn't know how to deal with loud people " maka said motherly . " Well look who's motherly instincts kicked in " Liz snickered "what I can be protective " maka said . The group laughed before kid kneeled in front of the 6 year old " Do you have a daddy " kid asked as crona nodded and ran up to ... " me?!"

* * *

**well that's chapter one pretty sure you guys could predict the father but for those who can't ... cliffy! Anyway please review and stick around for new chapters **

**Kid : sorry if this chapter is to short but the author has track training so ... sorry **


	2. Chapter 2

and here's CHAPTER 2 thanks for the review and favs ...STORY TIME!

* * *

" ME!?" Everyone gasped as crona ran up and hugged kid . " daddy doesn't remember me does he ? " crona said as tears started to form in her eyes , kid felt saddened by this and did something unexpected. " wait I ... I remember now crona daddy remembers " he said as crona`s face lite up . " DADDY!" She yelled and hugged him tighter , " yea daddies here " kid whispered and held crona looking at maka for help. " uh crona come here sweetie " maka said as crona ran to her , " maybe that witch gave crona fake memories " Jackie said and everyone agreed . "Maybe we should tell Lord death " tsubaki said , " that's a good idea " maka said and picked up the little girl.

" um excuse me father " kid said as the group entered the death room , " hel- " Lord death stopped and gained a deep voice " kid why are you holding a child " Lord death asked . - I knew it was a bad idea for kid to hold her - maka thought just as crona buried her face in kids jacket " daddy that guys scary " crona said silently but Lord death heard her . " REAPER CHOPPPPPPP!" The shinagami Said bringing a block hand down on kids head. Crona jumped down from kids hands as he grabbed his head in pain ." MOMMY!" Crona cried running to maka . " REAPER CHOP !" Lord death yelled bringing his hand down on kids head again , " not only did you get someone pregnant at a young age BUT you impregnated one of the best meister of this generation !" He yelled at kid . " umm Lord death " maka said hesitantly , " maka I am truly sorry kid did this to you " Lord death said hand ready to give kid another chop .

/ kid: why do I get chopped so many times !

Me: because it's hilarious XD

Black star : WHEN DO I COME IN !

Maka: shut up and get back to the story ! /

" Lord death you saw me everyday for the past 9 months don't you think you would have noticed a pregnant woman plus the girls like 6 years old I didn't even know kid until he came here " maka pointed out " well how do you explain the kid " Lord death said his voice back to normal . " a witch blasted into the school and cast a spell on crona now she thinks kid and maka are her parents " soul said looking angry for some reason . " Oh ... Well then sorry kiddo " the reaper said while everyone sweat dropped " fuck ... off... dad... " kid struggled to say . " f-fuck " crona said as kid finally got himself together only to get a book thrown at him " thanks a lot know she knows how to CUSS !" Maka yelled . Kid was ... once again... unconscious on the floor.

" Well now that kids awake let's make living arrangements " Lord death said, " living arrangements " everyone said . " kid and maka will live in the gallows Liz and patty will live with soul or if not you can stay anywhere else but you two aren't the best influence for crona neither is Blair any questions " Lord death said holding his hand out for a reaper chop . " nope " was everyone's answer ... Well crona`s answer was a snore because she fell asleep .

" maka should go home for a bit to pack " kid said as he grabbed the sleeping crona from maka . " okay " maka said as soul pulled his bike up to the school steps " see you in a bit " maka said as she hopped onto souls bike and took off. " I think you want to live with mommy maka " Liz said smiling " w-what are y-you talking about that's ... crazy your Crazy " kid laughed nervously " sure " Liz teased and walked off to the gallows . " come on kiddo " patty said snapping kid out of his little daydream off maka .

" maka I don't like you staying with kid " soul said "why he's not perverted like you or even slightly annoying like black star " maka laughed but seeing souls serious face made her stop . " What are you so worried about " she asked " what if he does something to you " soul said " do you really think kid would do that " " like you can predict everything " " so what if he does something maybe I would enjoy it !" Maka yelled . During their fight they had made it to their apartment , " what does that mean " soul said as maka opened her bedroom door " I LIKE KID !" She yelled and slammed the door locking it .

Soul stood by maka`s door absolutely shocked . - she likes kid ... but I like her ... but she likes kid - soul thought walking to his room and quietly closing his door .

*** 3 hours later * **

Maka had everything finally settled into kid house and found the reaper asleep on the couch ... with patty drawing on only one side of his face. Maka giggled and went to check on crona , upon finding the child's room maka saw a sleeping crona curled up to a stuffed bear. - So cute - maka thought and closed the door and went down stairs to find kid chasing patty around the couch with a marker .

Maka silently walked back up the stairs to her room , - what the hell was that about - she thought before taking out a book and enjoying the complete works of William Shakespeare.

* * *

**that's chapter 2 I had to put the marker , patty seen because if I didn't this story would be to plain . Review please and the next chapter expect mentions of pewdiepie and cry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M ALIVEEEEE JUST DIDN'T HAVE WI-FI AND IT SUCKED!**

**Well I don't own soul eater pewds is mentioned if your not a bro become one today you will not regret it ^^**

* * *

2 hours later maka got up to check on crona who was still asleep , -so cute - she thought and went down stairs to find kid trying to scrub sharpie marks off his face . Maka snickered and kid glared at her " patty wrote on my face " " I can see that " " you gonna make fun of me " " nah what fun would that be " maka said walking to a couch and sitting down . " You have Wi-Fi right ? " maka asked " yea " " code " "88symmetry88" "how did I not guess that " maka said to herself as kid looked at her strangely . " thank you!" Maka yelled and ran up to her room and turned on her laptop. " 88symmetry88" maka said to herself as the Wi-Fi bars showed up " peeeeewwwwdiepie" maka said happily as she looked for the latest videos and clicked on one . " hehe how's it goin bro my name is peeeeeeeeewwwwwdiepie"

Kid heard maka scream and ran to her room , she was in her chair that tipped and was on its back on the screen was an instant replay of pewds when slender scared him . " You okay " kid asked with a smirk " shut up ... I hate slender ... " maka said as ` kiss me ` by Ed Sheeran played from maka`s phone " who's that " kid asked - and why isn't that my ringtone for her - he thought enviously " that's your phone calling mine " maka said cheeks slightly red " oh I guess Liz stole it " kid said jumping for joy on the inside.

" mommy?" Crona said standing in the doorway holding a teddy bear and rubbing her sleepy eyes , maka picked herself off the floor then went to pick up crona . " what's a matter sweetie "maka said " I'm hungry " she said and yawned . " okay I'll make somthin " maka said letting her Alabama accent loose . Kid smiled not even soul knew maka had an accent but he'd figure that put later .

Down stairs maka was cooking and listening to music we scream we shout whoa we are the fallen angels she sang earning a look from kid . " Hey not all emos wear black " maka said holding up the bvb symbol . " So your a bro and apart of the bvb army " kid said leaning against the wall as crona stirred pancake batter . " don't lecture me if your gonna help start making eggs " " breakfast really it's like the middle of the afternoon " kid laughed " brunch " maka said taking some pancake batter into her hand when kid wasn't looking . She rested her arm on his shoulder and used the other hand to smear the batter on his face . She went over to crona with the little batter she had in her hand she gave crona a line of batter under each eye. Maka didn't see kid until he smashed 2 eggs onto her head .

That's how moat of the morning went the little family of three had a food fight then cleaned it up then cooked . ` Headstrong ` began playing from the radio maka had on " I love this song " she whispered to herself but kid had heard her . He smiled and realised now that maka was here he had a chance to get to know her better . " now I know what to get her in 2 weeks " kid said to himself as maka went to her room.

Maka brought the radio and put in a CD she burned of nightcore ( bad grammar I'm sorry but I'm really tired ) . She went to the bathroom to scrub eggs and batter off her on the first page of our story she sang UN aware of the fact that kid could hear her from down stairs the future seemed so bright

Kid sat back on the couch and listened to maka until the song changed . - beautiful , symmetrical , and strong willed ... perfect - kid thought thinking of maka ( not in a dirty way pervs ) . " daddy ? " crona said looking at the shinagami who spaced out . " yes baby girl " he said sitting her on his leg , " mommy has a pretty voice huh?" She asked and kid nodded " yea"

Maka still couldn't get a chunk of batter out of her hair - totally worth it - she laughed remembering kids face . Crona had fun that's all that mattered to maka , mockingbird played from maka`s phone signaling souls call . She turned off her music and picked up the phone "hellos" she answered " maka where are you did kid do anything to you tell me!" He yelled " oh yea soul kid went on a shooting spree killed 50 people and sells hardcore drugs real bad over here " maka said sarcastically . " sorry for being worried " soul said and maka hang up .**  
**

Maka began thinking of her flashback while she was unconscious and a single tear rolled down her cheek " mama I miss y'all Logan , angel , and Emma ,bet y'all are happy up there " she said as more tears went down her cheek " I hope your proud of me mama that's all I want " she cried thinking of her family - I don't care how long it takes if crona needs a mom then I'm gonna be there - maka thought " I'll take care of you crona "


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi it's me Ella I'm back now if I don't update stories I'm really sorry I seem to be getting in trouble a lot and my parents take my stuff so on with the story... YAYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

CRONA POV

Mommy and daddy made me go to bed but in states up and played with old one eye , he's my best friend , old one eye is the teddy bear daddy gave me he's black with purple swirls on the vest he has on and he only has one eye so I named him old one eye . Old one eye and me were playing when Raggy came out . " Hey crona let's go get a snack " he said " no I'll get in trouble " " who cares GET ME FOOD !" Raggy yelled and I nodded before sneaking out of my room , " Crona baby why are you out of bed ? " mommy asked from her room " raggys hunger " I said with my head down - now I'll get in trouble - . Mommy lifted up my face " crona what's wrong ?" She asked " your gonna get mad at me " " why would I get mad " " because I'm out of bed " " baby girl look at me ," mommy said as I looked her in the eye " I'm not mad sweetie not over something that small " she said and hugged me before grabbing my hand . Me and mommy skipped down to the ... the ... the place that makes food yea that's it. Mommy made us swandwiches and we sat in the living room and even raggy ate the swandwiches with us but daddy came down after a few moments " crona shouldn't you be in bed " he said but mommy threw a swandwich at him ... really I'm not a liar mommy threw a swandwich at daddy and it was funny . Daddy made a weird face then started yelling about a big word . Skemtry I think it was but mommy went and hugged daddy and told him something but I was watching something that moved out side . It's was big and pretty so I wanted to follow it but I didn't , it was singing a pretty song but something felt wrong about it . I heard mommy yell my name but I was still inside wasn't I ? Now daddy's yelling my name but why I'm right here. The song it's getting louder , stop it , MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS MOMMYYYYYYYY! Where's mommy she would help me now daddy , mommy where are you SOME BODY HELP ME ! The song it's so loud and a light is showing no it's a person " HEY EXCUSE ME MISTER PLEASE HELP ME I I I'm mister ?" The guy turned around and somebody screamed oh wait that was me this guy was scary ... and covered in blood . Mommy , Daddy where are you can you help me please help me mommy I'm sorry I just don't get it I should still be on the couch . The guy came up to me ... I screamed and everything went black .

No pov

Maka was taking care of kid when she turned around crona was gone . " baby girl , CRONA , KID WHERE'S CRONA " maka yelled tears starting to spill from her eyes " I can't fell her soul " maka cried as the teens ran outside they heard a scream but it was so far away . " please not my baby please not my baby " maka cried tears blurring her vision as she ran towards the scream a few minutes later there came a louder , closer blood curdling scream and the growl of a kishin . Maka and kid sped up only to find the said kishin holding the limp body of a pink haired little girl with blood covering her face and wide glassy eyes . Maka snapped ... red it was everywhere it stained her vision and her hands red she painted the walls with it but black made her realize the red was all that was left of a kishin and pink was slowly dying . Kid snapped grabbing maka and crona he rode beezlebub all the way to the dwma and forced Stein to help crona . Red was all he saw as the heart monitor made a long ... long ... beep ... and never stopped .

It's been 2 weeks since crona`s accident and maka couldn't stop crying ... they were so close to calling it saying crona was dead but before the machine could be unhooked it started beeping . Crona started breathing and ragnorock popped out " your welcome " he said before disappearing again . Crona was home now with kid and maka but this time maka never took her eye off of her and kid put up bars on the Windows and pad locked the doors also putting a bell up to let people know when someone come in or goes out, but far away a certain woman was plotting to kill her own daughter.

* * *

**well that's chapter 4 hope y'all enjoy actually made myself cry a little bit but her crona`s my favorite character and as for the woman who ever guesses who it is gets a shout out and free virtual brownies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**welcome to chapter 5**

* * *

Maka was holding a sleeping crona while looking out the window , kid had been called away by lord death for awhile. Maka felt uneasy something wasn't right , crona shifted and the meister looked down not seeing the glowing eyes watch her through the window . Maka looked up - I swear something was watching me - she thought with a shiver ... BANG ... a branch hit the window startling the blond girl . " this house is to big to be in alone " Maka said to herself , a knock on the door made Maka put crona down and walk to the door , opening it but no one was there . - must be the wind - .

Kid stared at his father " why does she want to kill her ? " he asked getting worried - they're all alone - he thought " because she's the only one that can kill her " lord death replied . " then I need to go home the girls are all alone !" kid said heading for the door . " kid if you see that killing b**** kill her ... understand " the reaper said " yes father " kid said running out the door " don't let her kill the girls you love "

The phone rang and maka answered it " hello ? " " shouldn't you check on crona she looks so peaceful when she's asleep and her hair is so soft " the person said as maka threw down the phone and ran to crona's room no one was there and crona was still asleep . Maka picked her upand held her close - kid where the hell are you - maka thought as a taping came from the closet . The meister opened it and in it written in blood was 'your mine' a breath on her neck made maka freeze .

Kid rode beezlebub as fast as he could - please be okay please be okay - kid thought tears streaming down his face .

Maka turned and gasped .

Kid ran to the door and unlocked it .

" what do you want "

kid ran up the steps but couldn't get into the hallway some kind of invisible force was blocking him.

" I just want you out of the way " the person said as crona began waking up .

" MAKA! CRONA!" kid yelled .

"mommy who's that ?"

The barrier disappeared slightly but that was enough for kid to get through.

" mom " maka cried and in one swift movement a knife was deep inside maka's stomach and a burning sensation went through maka (*1*) maka collapsed and crona screamed but maka didn't hear . kami disappeared through the door but maka didn't hear her scream in pain but she didn't see kid kid run in with blood on him his mouth moved as if saying maka but everything went black.

" mommy ? MOMMY MOMMY PLEASE DONT DIE !" crona yelled shaking the blond meister kid pulled crona away and picked up maka . " maids " kid called and a ghost appeared " yes master " " take care of crona " he yelled running out the door and hopping onto beezlebub and raceing to the dwma . He could faintly hear crona screamimg for Maka in the back round .

* * *

**1 : the knife had poison on it **

**that was chapter 5 so please review because really just one review will keep this story going**


	6. Chapter 6

**what will happen to maka , time to find out **

**Muahahaha I own nothing **

* * *

Kid was running through the halls of the dwma when he kicked open the nurses door and Stein was talking to Marie . " help her " kid cried out in almost a whisper. Stein and Marie quickly took maka and got her on a bed, Stein worked on getting the poison out of maka and Marie pushed a crying kid out of the room.

Crona stared at the red soul that was floating on the floor when the ghost lady picked her up and put her in her bed " you must rest now child " she said and when crona went to look at the soul she saw a body of the lady who tried to kill maka smirking at her before disappearing .

Kid heard maka unconsciously scream out in pain and he punched the wall . " dammit ~ maka screams ~ Dammit ~ scream again ~ DAMMIT !" Kid punched a hole into the wall.

Kami was standing on a hill thinking of how the shinigami yelled for her daughter . " he'll never save her , the poisons very ... special " . She smirked and walked away " he'll have to change her into an immortal and then I'll torture her until the end of time . "

Lord death was trying to calm down kid as maka`s screams got louder " I have to change her father please she won't make it !" Kid yelled tears streaming down his face . " Kid maybe she doesn't even want to be immortal !" Lord Death yelled at his son " I WON'T LOSE HER !" Kid screamed as his soul expanded making cracks in the wall and causing the whole school to shake.

Maka was in darkness , pain went through her body with no stop . " Kid please help me make it stop " she cried. A light appeared in the darkness and when maka went to it she realized with horror that the dimming soul ... was hers. " KID HELP MEEE ! "

Crona shivered , she could feel kid's soul expanding even from her bed . " mommy please be okay " crona said squeezing a tear from her eyes. Ragnorock came out and held crona " mommy will be just fine crona she won't give up to easily " , " okay ".

Kid froze when Stein came out and slumped against the wall " m-maka " kid asked . Stein shook his head " I'm sorry " . Kid ran outside as it rained he ran down the stairs and slipped in front of the school in a kneeling position he stared at his hand as his tears mixed with the rain " no , no ,no , MAKAA!" Screamed kid .

Soul looked up at his meisters name being screamed into the rain . Something felt wrong .

Black star and tsubaki looked to the direction the scream came from , " black star do you think something's wrong " , " I don't know ".

every meister and weapon looked to the dwma a feeling of great sadness flowed over them but no one got up , no one went to the school , but everyone had the sudden thought that everything would be different tomorrow .

Lord death lead a crying kid into the school where kid broke free and ran to maka's bed side " I won't let you die " he growled picking up maka's body after locking the door . Kid used a mirror to get back to the mansion without anyone knowing . Kid made a resonance with what was left of maka's soul , her soul stopped dimming . Kid placed his head to maka's and reached into her soul.

Maka saw kid inside the darkness and cried " kid what's going on " , kid didn't answer instead he pressed his lips to maka's . She relaxed soon enough but when kid released his shinigami soul maka froze " please don't be scared " kid said into maka`s neck " okay " was the blond meisters answer as kid pushed his soul into maka .

Kid made sure to hold the meister as he pushed his soul into her , the whole idea was for his soul to engulf maka's and then her soul would fight back until their souls connected and became one.

Kid's soul took over maka's and hers fought back but would her soul except kid's and became one. Maka relaxed and a light covered the meisters as maka`s soul brightened but this time her soul was rimmed with a gold light and dark blue swirls appeared all over maka's soul and pulsed with a black light .

Kid's soul was rimmed with an emerald color and the same swirls appeared on his soul.

Kid pulled away from maka`s body as she awoke her eyes rimmed with a goldish color . Kid pulled her close and held her as he cried , maka held him back and stroked his hair to calm him. " I'm never leaving your side again " kid laughed " you and crona can't seem to stay out of trouble " kid and maka smiled . Maka gained some courage and pressed her lips to kid's.

Crona heard crying in the room across from hers so she got up and opened the door and saw kid and maka hugging " you and crona can't seem to stay out of trouble " kid said and then they kissed " mama " crona said as tears filled her eyes and she smiled " mama your okay ! " the girl yelled and hugged the girl who turned to look at her. Kid hugged the girls and tears streamed down all their faces , a family who almost died twice was once again reunited but a dark thought went through kid's head - Kami you will pay dearly - , Kid smiled at his family then his gaze snapped up " I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Liz and patty " kid said as the comical anime tears went down his face the girls laughed and eventually kid laughed to.

* * *

**yay maka's not dead and kid got some promising kisses what will happen next who knows maybe pigs fly , maybe black star will say every line from Romeo and Juliet in French who knows but soul will be very mad and crona will be cute **


End file.
